Double Date
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: "I hate him. I hope he goes bald and never gets his hair back."..."Oh, come on, May. Give him another chance. Come on a double date with us!"...As an attempt to get those two to stop arguing, Leaf invites May to a double date with her and Gary. What are the chances that the two will stop arguing? Contest, Oldrival.


**Okay, I was going to actually start reading for my AP lang. homework but then this idea just popped into my mind. LIKE I HAD A MAJOR BRAIN BLAST. So I thought, type this up and read later or read now and forget the idea. So I chose the first one. LMAO, I'm going to fail AP lang. on the first day. I just know it already. **

**Anyway, this will be kind of like a sequel to Blind Date, kind of. So yeah, here goes nothing! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Double Date**

It was a regular summer afternoon. Two teens sat under a huge oak tree to stay in the shade as kids ran around playing. The brunette girl had her back leaned against the tree as her boyfriend laid his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his auburn spikes as he sighed in content.

She giggled at his face as he sighed. "If you're going to fall asleep, then you shouldn't sleep here," she suggested.

He opened one of his eyes and smirked. "And why not?"

She smiled and lowered her head to his, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "You never know when someone's going to play a prank you, Gary," she said innocently.

He sat up and kissed her on the forehead. "And I'm guessing that someone is you," he guessed. When she only smirked, he chuckled. "Remind me to never invite you over to my house, Leaf."

She feigned hurt and wiped away the fake tears from her eyes. "How can you say that to me, your girlfriend? I'm hurt." When she saw him laughing, she playfully punched him on the arm and laughed with him.

For the rest of the afternoon, they sat under the tree, telling each other stories until they heard vulgar arguing. The two quickly stood up from the tree and quickly followed the voices, knowing who they were already.

"Maybe if you didn't make such a big fuss over the food, we wouldn't have gotten kicked out!" he retorted.

The brunette girl with sapphire eyes glared at him. "I wanted what I ordered and they didn't give it to me. And I was just talking to them," she defended.

He gave her an incredulous look. "Talking?" he scoffed. "You were yelling at them."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You were screaming at them! It was just food, May. You couldn't have let it go?"

By now, she was simmering. She just wanted to punch him in the face now. "Shut up, Drew. You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm not obsessed with food like you."

Gary and Leaf's head were going back in forth as the two continued to spit comebacks at each other. Then, when they saw that May was getting ready to lunge at him, Leaf quickly held her back while Gary stood in the middle between the two.

"Whoa, there, let's not get hasty there," Gary warned as he held his two arms out.

May, seeing that she wouldn't be able to hurt Drew now, just stopped and grabbed Leaf by her wrist, dragging the brown eyed brunette with her as she started to leave the park.

"I HOPE YOU GO BALD!" May shouted at Drew before stomping off with a concerned Leaf behind her.

Left at the park was a seething Drew and nervous Gary, who was trying to help him calm down. "There, there," he comforted. "Why don't we take you back to your house so you can give your hair a wash to make sure it won't fall out," he suggested. He inwardly snickered at the suggestion.

"Shut up."

* * *

"That stupid jerk," May screamed into her pillow. "I hate him. I hope he goes bald and never gets his hair back."

Leaf only laughed nervously at her angry friend and patted her shoulder. "Oh, come on, May. Give him another chance. It was just your fourth date, right?"

The brunette sighed as she sat up from her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Yeah, but we argued on our last date too. He's such a handful!"

Leaf thought about this for a while. Those two were so much to deal with, she noted. "How about a double date then," she suggested. May perked at the idea and nodded at her best friend to continue. "Gary and I are going to the fair tonight. Come with us and if a fight's about to happen, we'll stop it."

"I doubt Drew will come," May deadpanned.

"You leave that part to me," the brunette bragged as she produced her phone from her bag. She sent a quick text to both Gary and Drew and got an instant reply back from Drew. "Got him to come," she confirmed, dropping her phone to the spot next to her.

May raised an eyebrow at her. "How on earth did you manage to do that?"

"Blackmail," Leaf answered simply before standing up. She headed to May's closet and opened it up, looking for an outfit. She grabbed a red sheer tank top with white polka dots on it with tiered ruffles on it and grabbed a pair of white short shorts, staring at the two combinations for a while. "Here's what you'll where since it'll be hot," she said, dropping it onto May's bed, next to her.

May looked over it and nodded in approval. "I'll wear my pair of red Toms to go with it," she planned.

Leaf nodded and sat back down on the beanbag. "So what's up with you and Drew? You two seemed to be fine on the first date."

She groaned at the mention of his name. "He's just so arrogant and he's always flicking that stupid hair of his and it's annoying. And all he ever does is tease me at every chance he gets."

Leaf sighed and shook her head at the distraught couple. Then she got up and grinned. "Okay, let's get ready now."

* * *

Gary had offered to drive to the fair that night. So on the car ride to pick up the girls, Drew sat stubbornly on the seat next to him. "I could've drove," he grumbled.

He smirked as he kept his eyes on the road. "No can do," he answered. "You and May can talk in the back later."

"Who says I'm going to be talking to her? She's just going blow up anyway."

Gary shook his head at him. "Seriously, that's your excuse? Look, if you like her, then just ask her out already. You're practically leading her on with these dates."

"You would know," Drew mumbled.

"Of course I would know."

And with that, he turned to the right, where the girls stood, waiting for them.

"Back seat, Drew," he ordered before getting out of the car and greeting his girlfriend with a kiss.

His best friend sighed but followed the orders nonetheless. He got out of the front seat and moved to the back. Then, May opened the door to the other side and went in while Leaf and Gary took the front seat. Leaf turned to them and smiled. "So who's ready for the night?"

She received grunts in return and sighed. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

The fair was filled with people from other cities and the line to buy tickets for each ride was long. Luckily, the Leaf and Gary had ordered bracelets in advanced so they didn't need tickets. Drew had to buy his own bracelet and bought one for May as well since he felt generous. Or so that's what he said.

They walked around the fair, going on the rides and when they rode on each of them, they started to play the booth games. May saw one that caught her attention so she pulled Drew back.

"What is it?" he inquired.

She pointed at the booth. "Look at the grand prize," she said. "I want it." She looked up at him with pleading eyes and Drew, not being immune to them, gave in.

"Fine," he sighed, "let's go get that prize."

May grinned and dragged him to the booth. Little did they know that their two other friends were smirking behind them. "Should we follow them?" Leaf asked.

Gary shook his head. "Nah, they seem to be doing fine. And I want to go on the ferris-wheel. Just the both of us."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

* * *

"Come on, Drew," May cheered from the sidelines as he paid the guy behind the stand.

The rule was simple. All he had to do was throw the dart and have it hit the bull's eye to win the grand prize. But Drew knew these guys well, and they always had a trick up their sleeves to prevent the person to win.

They guy behind the stand smirked. "You're gonna win your girlfriend a prize?"

Drew blushed slightly at the comment while May looked away. He narrowed his eyes at the man and took the dart from him. He looked at where he was standing and at the distance. _'Of course this game was impossible. The angles are all wrong,'_ he thought. So he calculated everything and when he was sure that he was going to get it, he threw the dart and it hit the bull's eye perfectly.

May cheered and started to jump up and down, hugging Drew. "You won!"

He tried not to blush again and smirked at the man who was still trying to figure out how Drew was able to hit it in one shot. When May released him from the hug, he flicked his hair. "I'll get that stuffed rose," he said.

The man reached for the giant red rose and handed it to a smirking Drew. He turned and handed it to May, who blushed. "How did you know I wanted this?"

He smirked and flicked his hair again. "Roses are your favorite flowers, right?"

She couldn't help but smile as he mentioned it. She didn't know that he bothered remembering her favorite things. "Thanks," she said softly.

Unknown to her, he had a small smile on his face as he grabbed her hand and led off to somewhere else. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

"Seriously, May, that's your third churro already."

The teen took a bite of it and allowed the taste to stay in her mouth. "Well it's not my fault that it's so delicious."

"I'm pretty sure you've had enough," he informed as he took a sip from his drink. He looked at his watch. "Where are Leaf and Gary?"

May shrugged. "Let them have fun. It's their date anyway." She finished up her food and tossed away her trash before dragging him up. "Come on let's go on the ferris-wheel."

"You sure about that, June?"

She shot him a glare and stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up, Cabbagehead. Now, come on!" She took him by the hand and dragged him with her as they made their way to the ride.

* * *

On the ride, May looked out at the window at the night lights. She absolutely loved looking at the fair lights up on the ride. Drew chuckled slightly at the sight in front of him, catching her attention. She drew it away from the lights and turned to him. "What?"

"You look so much like a kid," he teased. "The smallest things can attract your attention."

"It's because the lights are beautiful," she defended. "But what would you know about beauty. You have green hair."

He inwardly chuckled at her comeback. "For your information, I know plenty about beauty. How do you think I'm able to get such wonderful hair?"

"Oh shut up," she retorted. Then the lights drew her attention from him and back to it again. "The lights are so beautiful," she murmured as she stuck her face against the window.

Drew couldn't help but noticed the moonlight shining on her, making her eyes shine brighter than the stars as she gazed out the window. "Not as beautiful as you," he subconsciously said.

May frowned as she thought she had heard wrong and turned to look at him. "What did you just say?"

He smirked and removed the fringe that was in his way. "I think you heard me loud and clear, Maple." And just like that, the ride had ended and the two exited the cart, meeting Leaf and Gary at the exit gate.

"So, you two alone in the ferris-wheel," Leaf slyly said. "Did you two kiss and confess your love for each other?"

The two blushed and the couple in front of them laughed. "Okay, we're going to leave now. Come on," Gary said as they started for the exit.

* * *

Gary had decided to drop May and Drew off first and then took Leaf home before heading back to pick Drew up from May's house. He needed his alone time with his girlfriend and he figured that the two would make _some _kind of progress.

"Thanks for the prize," May said once again, holding up the rose he had won for her.

He flicked his hair, smirking. "It was no problem. I am the amazing Drew Hayden after all."

May rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, still not that amazing."

"Come on, May. Admit it; you think I'm pretty amazing, don't you?"

She shook her head at it. "No, you're arrogant and annoying. Jeez, aren't you a little self-centered tonight."

He merely shrugged at her response and smirked. "If I'm not amazing, then why were you so happy when I won the prize?" When May didn't say anything, his smirk grew wider. Then he saw Gary's car pull over on the curb and turned to head for it. Before he left though, he tossed a rose towards May, which she caught with no trouble.

"I know, I'm so amazing that you're speechless. I have that effect on people." And with that, he quickly made a run for it before May got a hold of a brick.

"GO BALD, CABBAGEHEAD!"

* * *

**Yeah, I kinda had a small writers block at the end. I didn't really want to push this whole kissing scene from out of nowhere and all, so I ended it on that note. **

**SO, I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. Please review because it would make me super duper happy to read them! C: **


End file.
